


Surprising Complications

by Merfilly



Category: DCU (Comics)
Genre: Abandoned Work - Unfinished and Discontinued, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-06-01
Updated: 2008-06-01
Packaged: 2018-01-02 19:13:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1060547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This was going to be a story of Shado's son, and likely of Shado herself that I failed to keep muses for.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Surprising Complications

The stories all started out with it just took one look. In the case of Dinah Lance and Oliver Queen, that had been fairly true. One look at the cocky, arrogant archer had set the free-spirited woman's teeth on edge.

This had not been helped in the least by the kid at his side crowing about how right Ollie had been, that the dame was a real looker.

Ollie had never wanted to strangle his ward so much.

Still, with a firm invite to the League he was secretly funding, he was able to overcome that first, bad impression on the woman who had tempted him away from his more wild ways. Passions kept flaring, slowly moving from anger to warmth, and by the time the former JSA knew what had happened, just before they got trapped again out of time, their Black Canary's daughter had followed in her mother's footsteps by falling for a gallant rogue.

Larry Lance, however, would prove to have more faith in the practices of love, because Oliver Queen still noticed pretty women.

Worse, he just didn't know how to turn away from his best friend Hal Jordan.

Dinah turned a blind eye, until the night she came face to face with what her blindness had led to in the form of a child named Robert. Looking across the yard at the mother of her lover's child broke a small part of Dinah that had believed in happily ever after.

The end came within a year, as the snow came down.

And Oliver Queen followed Hal Jordan into death, unable to live without the ones who had meant the world to him.

When Dinah wrote the letter to Shado, owing the woman that much courtesy, she expected that to be the end of her involvement in the bow-mistress's life.

She could not have been more wrong.

`~`~`~`~`

Dinah blinked against the sunlight. Much as she tried to keep daylight hours in Gotham, it had been a late night, trying to capture Killer Croc of all people. Having an officious Japanese lawyer staring at her while a limo waited on the curb was not her idea of the best start.

"Deep apologies for your inconvenience, but the letter will explain all," he said, offering her a paper sealed with a wax stamp. She noted the symbol with interest, as it looked familiar. Then she began to read the beautiful, careful calligraphy.

"Dinah Lance. It fills my heart with emotion that I must write this to you. I have undertaken a contract, one designed to buy the life of my child from those who have never ceased to hunt me for the disgrace I brought in the light of certain events you remember too well."

"As I once acknowledged to you, I stole from you by taking Oliver Queen's child for my own. In all conscience, I must return that which I have taken. This task ahead of me will not allow for my care of him to continue."

"I know that you will love him as I have, for the sake of he who captured both our spirits."

It was unsigned, but Dinah knew as she blinked through her tears, that Shado was the only person the letter could have come from.

"Where is he?"

The lawyer turned from the door of the apartment building, and the limo opened to reveal a small boy growing slender. Dinah did the math in her head, and could only come up with possibly five years for the boy, which matched this child that was now, legally if the lawyer's presence meant a thing, hers.

"All immigration issues were expedited when we came, due to Oliver Queen's signature on his birth certificate."

"Of course." Dinah looked at the quiet child who had joined them, a bag on one shoulder, a quiver on the other, and a bow in his hand. ["Welcome, Robert,"] she managed in Japanese.

["Mother says I am to listen to you and honor you as I would her,"] the boy said, cat-cautious about this new life.

["I will try to make that easy for you."] She offered him her hand to take him upstairs, once the lawyer had gotten a signature from her on several documents and handed her copies.

She only hoped she could figure out this parenting thing quick.


End file.
